Our Storm Will Break Those Wedding Bells
by rockinchick8
Summary: Oneshot inspired by Nick Jonas's new song Wedding Bells. Nick and Miley have spent the past 3 years on and off denying their feelings. But when Miley tells Nick that Liam has proposed, what will Nick do? Will he chase after miley or lose their love forever? Can true love really conquer all? Niley 3


Our Storm Will Break Those Wedding Bells

I'm a firm believer in true love. The prince is supposed to come riding on his horse to save his princess. I fell in love for the first time when I was 13. It was on June 11th 2006 at a charity event. Most people would agree that a 13 year old would never understand what love is but I can bet none of these people have ever stared the most beautiful girl in the world right in the eyes. To say it was love at first sight would be an understatement. Everyone who hears about us breaking up always points fingers at her because she became very "slutty" and bad in other people's eyes. But I knew the real reason she changed; I knew this because our love ending changed me too.

The last thing I wanted to do was go out to lunch with my ex girlfriend. But when I saw her name pop up on my phone, I knew there was a reason for the random call.

"We need to talk nick," she said. "It's important and I need you to hear it from me, not someone else." Click.

I showered and put on a nice white button up, threw on some skinny jeans and headed out the door. I sat in my car letting the sound of Elvis Costello drowned out the world. It had been a good 3 years since we had officially broke up…

"_Nick what is the #1 rule of being on tour? NO girlfriend" My manager told me. I shook my head._

"_I'm not breaking up with Miley, I love her too much to do that for a stupid tour." I refuted. _

"_Then kiss the tour goodbye! I'm so sick of you letting your entire schedule revolve around some stupid one hit wonder broad. How do you expect to keep your career alive when you're only focused on her?" my manager roared then stormed off. I turned to my brothers hoping they'd offer some advice or back me up. They just stared blankly at me._

"_Nick he's right.. We can't let your puppy love ruin our career. There will be plenty of other girls out there for you. It's either gonna be her or us bro." Kevin said then he and Joe walked out of the room leaving me with an anvil on my back. I didn't want to do what I was about to do, but my brothers left no choice._

_While we were walking down the cat walk, Miley grabbed my hair and tangled her fingers in my curly fro. I closed my eyes. This touch sent tingles up and down my spine and I could feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. Normally I would lean my head into her hand and just as I was about to, I remembered what my manger and brothers told me. My eyes shot open and I shrugged her off and ran ahead back into my normal place on stage. I knew this would have her confront me later. The rest of the concert she tried to come by me or touch me, but I wouldn't respond. I needed her to hate me._

_After the concert Miley came up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me into our normal secret talking spot in her dressing room. She locked the door and sat down on her couch. I stood by the door, face emotionless, not breathing for I knew what needed to happen. _

"_What the hell is going on Nick?" She asked. I shook my head._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about Miley." I said blankly._

"_You were ignoring me during the concert and pushing me away. For a boy who wrote a song about me pushing you away, you sure know how to be a hypocrite Mr. Jonas."_

"_Stop being so damn clingy. This is exactly what my manager is talking about. How do you expect us to work out while I'm off on tour if you're sitting here obsessing about every move I make and every breath I take?" I said, slightly raising my voice._

"_Obsessing over YOU? Take a reality check Jonas." The coldness in her voice was making me shiver. I could see how hurt she was by my words. I knew it was time to do it._

"_And the reality is this isn't going to work out. If you're this obsessed while I'm here, you'll be a million times worse when I'm gone. I wanna be able to have fun while touring, not be tied down on a leash." I said bitterly. Her jaw dropped. But she quickly composed her lips into a straight line._

"_If that's how you feel then fine." She said curtly. "I guess we're done." I couldn't handle seeing her pain so I quickly turned and ran out the door. My manager stood at the end of the hall and gave me a sly smile and a nod of approval. I shook my head and walked into my dressing room. What had I done?_

_The rest of the tour was well.. Terrible. There was barely any chemistry with any of us on stage. We all wanted it to be over. Finally the tour ended and pretty much we left without saying goodbye. I desperately needed to know how Miley was doing so I texted her a couple times just saying hey or how's it going but she never responded. I texted her one last time._

"_I'm sorry." She read her phone, shook her head, and deleted it. Miley couldn't believe he was texting her apology. This just wouldn't do._

_I saw her a couple months after the incident at her 3D movie premiere. After posing for some pictures for the paparazzi, I leaded her to a more secluded area saying we needed to talk. I quickly looked around to see if anyone saw us then faced her again ready to speak. Unfortunately she had other plans. SMACK! I shifted back almost losing my balance. When the stars in my eyes cleared out, I recovered my composure._

"_What the hell!" I said rubbing my cheek. She stood with a firm smirk on her face._

"_You can take that apology text and shove it up your ass. I never want to see you again." She said in an icy tone and walked away. And from that moment I knew I lost her._

I walked into our favorite ice cream venue Pinkberry to be greeted by a hug of nostalgia and a kiss of memories. But best of all I saw her sitting at a table staring straight out the window watching all the people passing by. I smiled. Slowly I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Miley long time no see" I said with a small smile. I had no idea what to expect from this so I figured I'd take the friendly approach.

"Hey Nick I'm really glad you came I have some things I need to discuss with you and I know we've had a lot of bad times but you're still my best friend and I wanted you to be the first to hear about it" she said in a cheerful tone. I was happy to know this visit wouldn't be a bitter one but my happiness was shut down as I realized there was something big she needed to tell me.

I navigated through all the ideas I had as to what she was going to tell me. I already knew that her and Liam were dating, her parents were getting a divorce, her and Mandy weren't friends, her and Demi were friends, she was taking a break from music… I had no idea what it could be. I hadn't heard any negative things about Liam so it couldn't be about him. Well unless it was something good like them getting marrie… No. Miley would never do that. Would she? As she was rambling on about some nonsense I cut her off.

"Miley what is it?" I asked, my voice filled with anxiousness.

_Pardon my interruption_

_This drinks just setting in_

_On my reservation_

_A reason I do__**n**__'t exist_

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked leaning forward with a smile planted on her lips. Those lips… stop it Nick focus. I nodded. "Well… Liam asked me to marry him. And well… I said yes!" Her joy was like someone threw white paint at my face because I could feel all the blood draining out. He asked her to marry him. She said yes. Holy. Fuck.

"That's great Miles" I said, my voice filled with fake happiness.

"I know it's really soon but I don't know I feel like we fell in love quickly and it all just feels so right. We're planning on having the wedding sometime next June, probably a small ceremony with our closest friends and family. And I wanted you to be there of course!" I was going to attempt another fake remark but I couldn't hold back after hearing when it was going to be.

_She says, can you keep a secret_

_A ceremony set for June_

_I know it's a rush but I just love him so much_

_I hope that you can meet him soon_

"In June? Really? That's OUR month Miley. And you guys have barely been dating. He's been away filming movies and you've been here doing god knows what. How can you marry him?" all the blood was rushing back to my face.

"Nick. You're the one that ended things. I understand this might be a little hard on you because things didn't work out with precious Selena but I'm happy now" She put on a small smile. "Liam and me and meant to be. I waited around plenty long enough. You asked me to stay, I was ready, and you did nothing. I want to settle down and start a family with a man that loves me, not some boy who just wants to go steady temporarily. If you can't be happy for me, then just forget I said anything." Her eyes were filled with sadness mixed with anger. She looked down and took a sip of her smoothie.

"How about you just forget about everything. Our friendship. And me coming to this stupid wedding" I stood up and headed for the exit, not before glancing to see Miley's eyes filled with tears. I knew I should've been more supportive but how could she expect me to be happy for her when it was supposed to be me standing next to her at the altar, not him.

The next months dragged on. I avoided all tabloids and gossip websites. I had no desire to see anything about the stupid wedding. Me and her were supposed to get back together. We are meant to be, not the stupid hunger games boy.

"_Hey Nick I'm glad you called. I think it's about time we solved things" Miley said smiling at me. Oh how I had missed that smile._

"_Well I kept getting these lyrics stuck in my head and it was a mixture of our songs. And well… I was kind of thinking about maybe us doing a duet?" her response was one of her famous beautiful smiles._

_Miley: __I know this isn't what I wanted, _

_Never thought it'd come this far, _

_Just thinking back to where we started _

_And how we lost all that we are_

"_Can you believe how different everything is? It's weird to think before we were inseparable and now we don't even talk. Let's not do that anymore I need my best friend!" she said, grabbing my hand smiling._

_Nick: __we were young and times were easy,_

_But I could see it's not the same. _

_I'm standing here but you don't see me,_

_I'd give it all for that to change. _

_And I don't want to lose her, _

_I don't want to let her go._

"_Ya know, I guess it was different when we were 13" I chuckled. "It was funny though because after we were over and we'd both be at an event or an awards ceremony and I'd look all over for you. I'd find you and stare, hoping you would turn and see me but I was invisible to you"_

"_Or maybe I always found you first and didn't want you to see me staring at you" She replied with a wink. We continued to sing more lyrics._

_Miley: __I'm standing out in the rain, _

_I need to know if it's over, cause _

_I will leave you alone. _

_Nick: __flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm_

"_I think this is good cause this ties 7things and Sorry together" Miley said writing down more lyrics. I nodded._

"_And it shows things have changed yet we both want it back to normal…" I said staring at her. Her eyes darted up and met mine._

_Nick: "and with every strike of lightning…" _

_Miley: "comes a memory that lasts"_

_Niley: "not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash" _

_Miley: "maybe I should give up?"_

"_Stop. Stop singing. I can't take this anymore." I said moving closer to her. "Want to know the memory I'm thinking of? How about the one when it was pouring out that one night after our concert.. We danced while the rain came down and created a beautiful memory. Then we ended up back on your tour bus…"_

"_Nick. Stop." Miley said with a short breath. I moved closer, where our faces were so close but not touching. I could feel her warm breath on my face._

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over, _

_Cause I will leave you alone. _

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her, _

_Like I did before the storm_

_Trying to keep _

_The light from going in _

_And the clouds_

_From ripping out my broken heart._

_We always say_

_A heart is not whole _

_Without the one who_

_Gets you through the storm._

"_Nick…. We shouldn't…" she stuttered._

"_I don't care." With that, I closed the gap._

_Standing out in the rain, _

_Knowing that it's really over-_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_As the music played in our heads, it felt like we were young again with no worries. No fans to please or concerts to play. It was just me and her and at that moment that's all that mattered. In that moment, we made love. Our tongues fighting a fierce battle as though it was a life or death situation. We layed there holding each other, never daring to let go. We slowly drifted into a deep sleep, never letting go._

_I woke up to her beautiful eyes staring back at mine. They were filled with worry._

"_What's wrong Miley?"_

"_What happens with us now?" she asked, eager to hear an answer. I was just as eager to know the answer. She was talking to a new guy at the time as I was had just broken up with Selena a few months prior but she was getting ready to film a new movie and I was eager to work on some personal things as well. I shook my head._

"_I don't know."_

"_So that's it? What do we have? Nothing?" she frowned._

"_We have this moment right here right now. So shut up and enjoy it." I said and held her tight. "Maybe when we're both not so busy we can try again. I will always be here Miles I'm not going anywhere." She kissed my cheek._

"_And I will always be waiting for you Nick Jonas."_

_Flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing that I'll never hold you,_

_Like I did before the storm_

And Miley wondered why I was so upset when she told me. The last time we spoke we had sex then all of a sudden it was forgotten. That day she went back to talking to Liam and I went back to making music and ended up talking to a new girl and dated her for a little. Now I was right where I've been so many times; back to loving Miley. I grabbed my phone and was about to text her when I looked at the date. It was June 11th. Even though that day held such great importance to me, I knew there was something happening today. I didn't have an invitation so I looked at Miley's twitter.

"Today's the big day3 Ya'll better be here!" was the last thing she tweeted today. I decided to look at the things she had tweeted before. This was the kind of thing I made sure to block out of my life. Sure enough there was never anything about Liam. There were tweets that I made that she would mirror and tweet about too. I decided to go on Google images. She never looked as happy with Liam as she did with me. what the hell…

I contemplated whether or not it was good that I walked out like I did; the time a couple months ago, when we wrote Before the Storm, the times at award shows, or especially when I walked out 3 years ago. I thought about all the songs she wrote and I wrote. She wrote Stay, I wrote my own Stay but should've done something about it. I never should've let her go and now today she's getting married and I'll lose her forever... I needed to do something.

So I took out my notebook and started to write.

**2 hours later**

I was done writing my final song about my relationship with Miley. I checked my watch; 2:05. The wedding had already started! I searched my closet for my black suit and bow tie. I threw them on, fixed my hair, sprayed some cologne, and left.

I arrived at the church where the wedding was taking place. I told the usher my name and he let me in. I walked up to the doors and took a breath. This was it. this was the moment I either won Miley back or would lose her for good. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open and walked in.

"And if anyone would like to say why this couple shouldn't be together please stand now or forever hold your…" _**BOOM! **_The door slammed shut, causing every head to turn around to see who was causing such a disturbance. The smile on Liam's face went straight to a frown and Mile's mouth formed a perfect O shape. She dropped her hands and stared at me.

"Hey everybody…" I said awkwardly to the room. On Liam's side, everyone looked angry or perplexed as to who I was. On the other side, Miley's side, her family greeted me with smiles and joy. Instead of taking my seat which is what the majority of the room expected, I walked down the aisle. Instead of stopping right at Miley, I walked over to the piano that was near her. I adjusted the microphone and turned to the crowd.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I'm here. Some of you know me and despise my existence. Others know the pain I've caused. And others… know the love I have always had in my heart for Miley. I know I shouldn't be here, I don't deserve to be here. But in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of affection is begging you to. So Miley.. this is for you"

Pardon my interruption

This drinks just setting in

On my reservation

A reason I don't exist

I could feel my fingers shaking but I needed to continue.

She says, can you keep a secret

A ceremony set for June

I know it's a rush but I just love him so much

I hope that you can meet him soon

I held my composure and kept looking down at the keys.

No, I don't wanna love

If it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

If we can't try one last time then I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

Listen, you bring me up and down then try to see the light

Standing here alone,

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime, the wedding bells...

The wedding bells, wedding bells...

Pardon my harsh reaction

You're putting me on the spot

But if I'm being honest

I'm hoping that I'm getting caught

Shouldn't you be more happy?

Letting you see my truth

'Cause if you recall, our anniversary falls eleven nights into June.

I put all the pain and loss I had been feeling these past years into the words as I sang. I dared to look up and lock eyes with Miley. She stood still shocked,

No, I don't wanna love

If it's not you

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom

If we can't try one last time then I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime

She still stared at me, emotionless. Miley had no idea how to react. I needed to know how she felt.

Listen, you bring me up and down then try to see the light

Standing here alone,

I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime, the wedding bells...

The wedding bells, wedding bells...

The song ended, the music faded into the uncomfortable air that filled the room. I kept looking at Miley, waiting for a reaction. And for the first time in 3 years, I was going to let my love take over.

"I love you Miley, I can't let you marry him" I said and started walking towards her. "Not when you belong with me." I waited and waited to see a reaction. The silence was finally broken when she stepped towards me.

"And what's gonna happen then Nick? I don't want to play anymore games anymore. Its either we're together for good or we're done. I'm not a little kid anymore. I want someone who will always be there for me and not leave me when things get tough or his manager tells him to" She said softly so only I could hear.

"I'm willing to give up everything if it means I'll get to have you in my life again. Because without you my life just isn't complete. I need you Miley. I love you. I always have and always will." I said, grabbing her hand. I looked into her eyes and saw a fiery passion waiting to explode. She turned and walked to Liam who stood motionless not knowing how to react.

"Liam… I love you and you're an amazing guy. But I can't marry you. Not when I'm in love with another guy. I'm so sorry" she said and kissed his cheek. He nodded and walked down the aisle, out the door.

Miley walked back toward me and grabbed my hands.

"So what does this mean Mr. Jonas. What do we have now?" she asked. I smiled.

"We have forever, together. And this is just the beginning." I leaned in and captured her lips. I smiled knowing this was it. we'd be together for the rest of our lives and no one would ever take that away from us. We were meant to be. When two people are meant to be they always find a way.

Hey everybody! It's been a few years since vie been on here. I heard Nick Jonas's song Wedding Bells and instantly I thought Niley! Cause it obviously is I mean "our anniversary falls 11 nights into June" when that's the day they met? I don't want Liam to marry Miley they aren't meant to be. But who knows what could happen. I will always have faith in Niley. And even tho Miley is changing, change can be good. No one has the right to judge her without knowing whatever she is going through. I will probably end up writing some more one shots if I hear more news. But it feels good to write again


End file.
